The Last Letter From My Brother
by Uchiha Syerrent- chan
Summary: The story of Itachi and Sasuke, special for Itachi's birthday 9 Juni nanti! Itachi mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan, akankah ia sanggup mewiujudkan harapannya dan harapan adiknya? / Ternyata aniki mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan, yaitu…./
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Last Letter

Story © Feryda Triyana K.

Disclaimer© Naruto punya ….0m M4545h1 K15h1m0t0(*plakk*)(*readers: jangan lebay dah!*)

Warning: Cengeng, OOC, AU, banyak perubahan dari story aslinya

Pairing: Itachi(13) and Sasuke(8)

Genre: Angst, Family, Hurt/ comfort

.

Keep Reading! ^_\\

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sasuke' s POV

Malam yang sangat indah. Banyak bintang bertaburan di langit, angin yang berhembus sepoi- sepoi. Tetapi, dibalik keindahan yang aku amati, aku merasa ada yang hilang, yaitu ke-2 orangtua ku. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan perkerjaannya masing- masing. Mereka juga tak memerhatikanku dan kakak ku. Selalu saja mereka bertengkar tiap hari, entah apa yang mereka pertengkarkan.

Malam ini, aku hanya bersama kakak ku melihat bintang di atap rumah kami. Dirumahku, hanya ada aku, Kak Itachi, Bibi Kushina, dan Paman Minato. Jadi, hampir selama ini kami hanya diurus oleh paman dan bibiku. Kakak selalu menemaniku dimana pun aku berada, itu karena kakak sudah berjanji akan selalu menemaniku tiap saat, ia tak pernah ingin meninggalkanku.

Tiap malam aku selalu berdoa agar Mama Mikoto dan Papa Fugaku bisa akur seperti dahulu, tak ada pertengkaran. Tetapi, apa mungkin bisa seperti dahulu? Mungkin itu hanyalah secercah harapan yang muncul di pikiranku saja….

Uchiha Mansion, 06.00 am

"Sasuke, bangun sayang…ini sudah pagi. Waktunya bangun, otouto…" suara kakak ku yang membangunkanku dengan lembut.

"Hnggghhh…" desahku seraya mengucek kedua mataku. " Sudah pagi,ya?"

"Iya, Sasuke, sudah pagi. Ayo cepat, kita berangkat ke sekolah setelah sarapan,ya?" jawab kakak ku lembut seraya merapikan kamarku.

"Sekarang jam berapa, aniki?"

"Jam 6 pagi, nah, sekarang kamu mandi dan aniki tunggu sarapan dibawah!" suruh kakak ku seraya mengacak- ngacak rambutku. Aku hanya tersenyum padanya.

"Baik aniki!" teriakku semangat sembari menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Aniki!" teriak ku sembari mencium dan memeluk kakak ku.

"Sasuke, ini roti cokelat dan susu buatan Kushina Oba-san, ayo makan!" suruh kakak ku sembari meletakkan sarapanku di atas meja makan.

"Arigatou" ucapku.

"Ohayou, Sasu-kun! Ita-kun!" sapa bibiku sembari membawakan dua gelas jus tomat.

"Ohayou, Oba-san!" ujarku dan kakak ku yang sedang sarapan.

"Ini jus tomat nya, silahkan diminum." Ujar bibi sembari menyodorkan kedua gelas jus padaku dan kakak ku.

"Wah, arigatou, Oba-san!" ucapku dan kakak ku berterima kasih pada bibi.

"Oba-san, Kaa-san dan Tou-san belum pulang ya?" Tanya kakak ku kepada bibi.

"Ah iya, mereka belum pulang, mungkin mereka masih sibuk." Ucap bibi sembari tersenyum.

"Oh, Minato Oji-san mana?" tanyaku sembari menyeruput jus itu.

"Dia sedang pergi rapat ke gedung hokage, Sasu- kun.." balas bibi sembari mengelus rambutku. Sedangkan aku hanya ber'oh' ria saja.

Seusai sarapan, aku dan kakak ku pergi ke sekolah bersama. "Hati- hati ya, Sasu-kun! Ita- kun!" ucap bibi sembari melambaikan tangan kearah ku dan kakak ku.

"Baik, Oba-san!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Konoha School, 07.00 am

"Bye aniki!" ucapku seraya melambaikan tangan ke arah kakak ku.

"Bye Sasuke!" balas kakak sambil melambaikan tangannya juga.

Aku berjalan menuju kelasku. Sesampai di kelas, aku langsung disapa oleh seorang gadis yang seumuran dan sebangku dengan ku, ialah Haruno Sakura.

"Ohayou, Sasuke- kun!" ucap gadis itu semangat.

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Sakura!"

Tak lama kemudian, masuklah seorang pria dengan masker di wajahnya, ia adalah Kakashi- sensei, guru kimia ku. "Ohayou, anak- anak!" sapanya.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaka- sensei!" aku dan teman- temanku memberi salam berjamaah.

"Baik anak- anak, keluarkan buku kimia kalian!" suruh Kakashi-sensei.

Aku membuka isi tasku dan hendak mengambil buku kimia ku, tiba- tiba ada selembar kertas terjatuh dari tasku. Aku penasaran dan memungutnya. Aku membacanya….

Alangkah kagetnya aku, ternyata isi dari ketas itu ialah hasil diagnosa pemeriksaan kesehatan milik kakak ku. Aku tercengang membacanya sehingga secara tak sadar, air mata mengalir dari mataku.

"Sasuke! Kau tak apa?" tegur Kakashi-sensei.

"A-ano..tak apa..s-sensei.."ucapku sembari tergagap.

'Tak mungkin! Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang Kami-sama, tolong bilang ini hanya mimpi!' batinku setelah membaca tulisan di kertas diagnosa itu. Ternyata aniki mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan, yaitu….

.

.

-TBC To Chapter 2!-

Oh, sorry nih buat para readers, soalnya komputerku makin lemot n error, so nanti ya dilanjutinnya….

Mungkin sedikit review akan membenarkan otak author yang gila ini (*plakk*)

R-E-V-I-E-W PLEASE….


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 is update now!

Warn: banyak typo, dll.

Gomen buat para readers yang membaca fict saya sebelumnya tak dilanjutkan, nah, sekarang komputer saya sudah benar!(*nebar bunga*)

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sasuke! Kau tak apa?" tegur Kakashi-sensei.

"A-ano..tak apa..s-sensei.."ucapku sembari tergagap.

'Tak mungkin! Oh tidak! Jangan sekarang Kami-sama, tolong bilang ini hanya mimpi!' batinku setelah membaca tulisan di kertas diagnosa itu. Ternyata aniki mengidap sebuah penyakit mematikan, yaitu….Kanker Darah Stadium 3!

"DEG!"

'Jadi selama ini kakak…mengidap sebuah penyakit kanker?' batinku bertanya- Tanya. Aku mulai cemas dan gelisah. Beberapa bayangan negatif tentang kakak ku mulai menari- nari di pikiranku.

Konoha School, 12.00 pm

"KRINGGGG!"

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi membuyarkan lamunanku. Tak terasa, sudah 5 jam telah berlalu. Tetapi, hari ini aku tak bisa fokus belajar, aku selalu cemas akan keadaan kakak. Aku bingung mengapa kakak tak memberitahuku tentang penyakitnya itu. Aku hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap agar kakak terbebas dari penyakitnya itu.

Ku langkahkan kaki menuju tempat dimana aku dijemput oleh kakak ku. Dan kini aku mendapati Kak Itachi sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman, menungguku. Tetapi, ada keganjilan di wajah kakak ku. Ia tampak pucat. Ia berdiri dan menghampiriku," Otouto, ayo kita pulang." Ajak kakak ku sembari menggandeng tanganku.

END OF SASUKE'S POV

Sesampai di pagar depan rumah, Sasuke segera memencet tombol bel depan rumah.

"Oba-san, kami sudah pulang~" teriak Sasuke dari luar. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi terbatuk- batuk dan mengeluarkan darah. Sasuke yang menyadari itu segera menghampiri Itachi," Aniki? Aniki kenapa?". Tampak raut wajah Sasuke cemas dan panik. Tubuh Itachi tiba- tiba limbung dan Sasuke segera menangkapnya sebelum Itachi mencium tanah. Itachi terbatuk- batuk di tangkapan adiknya sehingga meninggalkan bercak- bercak darah di baju Sasuke dan Itachi langsung pingsan.

"Aniki? Aniki? Tolong!" teriak Sasuke berurai air mata. Tak beberapa lama kemudian, pintu rumah terbuka lebar dan menampak kan seorang pria berambut pirang jabrik dan seorang wanita berambut merah.

"Ya ampun! Itachi! Sasuke!" teriak mereka bersamaan dan berlari menuju tempat Sasuke.

"Minato Oji- san! Kushina Oba- san! Tolong aku!" teriakan lirih Sasuke seraya menopang tubuh Itachi.

"Wah Gawat! Kushina! Ayo kita bawa Itachi ke rumah sakit!" ujar Minato panik melihat kondisi keponakannya. Dan dibawalah Itachi ke rumah sakit…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Konoha Hospital, 12.45 pm

"Dokter! Mohon tolong keponakan saya!" Kushina panik sembari membopong tubuh Itachi.

"Ah, baiklah, lewat sini nyonya…"ujar dokter yang diketahui namanya Tsunade.

"Terimakasih dok!" ujar Kushina bahagia. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menangis sembari memeluk pinggang Minato. Segeralah dibawa Itachi ke ruang UGD. Minato menelpon orang tua Uchiha kembar itu. Tampak Sasuke yang menangis dan Kushina yang menenangkannya.

Konoha Hospital, 14.45

Dua jam kemudian, barulah orang tua Uchiha kembar itu tiba di rumah sakit. Mereka segera menanyakan apa yang terjadi dengan Itachi kepada Minato. Setelah mendengar itu, Fugaku dan Mikoto mulai saling menyalahkan.

"Mikoto! Kau ini bagaimana! Harusnya kan kau menjaga mereka di rumah!" ujar Fugaku tajam.

"Apa!? Aku kan kerja!" balas Mikoto tak kalah tajam.

"Oh ya? Kerja selingkuh ya!" ucap Fugaku sembari memamerkan foto Mikoto bersama pria lain.

"Kau juga selingkuh, Fugaku! Lihat ini!" ucap Mikoto tak mau kalah sembari menunjukkan foto Fugaku bergandeng tangan dengan wanita lain.

"Kan seharusnya kau!"

"Kau!"

(MinaKushi sweatdrop)

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Sudahlah! Apa kalian tak tega dengan kondisi aniki hah!?" lerai Sasuke yang berlinangan air mata. Melihat air mata Sasuke, Fugaku dan Mikoto langsung menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Mengapa tidak Kushina dan Minato yang meleraikan? Jawabannya adalah karena Minato dan Kushina gak pernah berhasil melerai mereka, yang ada malah makin rusuh :p.

"Maafkan kami, Sasu-chan…"ujar Mikoto seraya mengelus rambut puteranya.

"Iya, apa kau mau memaafkan kami, Sasuke?" ucap Fugaku.

"Tidak sampai Kaa-san Tou-san akur!" tegas Sasuke.

"…."

"…."

Hening seketika.

Tiba- tiba, pintu UGD terbuka sehingga memperlihatkan seorang suster yang bernama Shizune. Fugaku yang melihat itu segera menghampiri suster itu.

"Suster, bagaimana keadaan Itachi?" Tanya Fugaku. Sedangkan yang lainnya H2C alias Harap- Harap Cemas.

"Uhm…Itachi…dia…"

"Dia kenapa suster?" ujar Mikoto tak sabaran.

"Dia…sudah kena…..kanker darah stadium akhir…j-jadi…kami sudah berusaha sebisanya…" ucap Shizune yang tampak kecewa.

"NANI?!" ujar semuanya(minus Shizune).

"Dan…ia hanya bisa hidup sampai…12 jam lagi…"terang Shizune yang tampak menundukkan kepala. Meledaklah suara tangisan di ruang tunggu itu.

'A-aniki…tidak mungkin…Kami-Sama…apa ini jalan terbaikmu?' batin Sasuke menangis.

"Itachi…tak mungkin!Huwaaa!" Kushina menangis sembari memeluk lengan Minato. Minato hanya bisa diam mematung. Shizune yang melihat itu, segera meminta semuanya agar memasuki ruang rawat itu.

Mereka semua memasuki ruangan itu dengan diiringi tangisan para sanak keluarga itachi. Tak lama kemudian, Itachi mulai tersadar. Tanpa aba- aba, Sasuke segera memeluk Itachi yang dicintainya itu.

"Aniki…jangan pergi…" tangis Sasuke seraya memeluk Itachi.

"Tenanglah Sasuke…masih ada Oji-san dan Oba-san yang menjagamu….dan juga Kaa-san Tou-san, Sasuke…Aniki sayang Sasuke…" ujar Itachi sembari mengelus puncak kepala Sasuke.

"Itachi…maafkan kami telah menelantarkanmu selama ini…."ujar Mikoto dan Fugaku bersamaan seraya menggenggam tangan Itachi.

"Kaa-san, Tou-san…sudah tak apa…Itachi tahu umur Itachi tak lama lagi…Itachi mohon, jagalah Sasuke…" lirih Itachi sembari tersenyum.

"Dan Oji-san dan Oba-san…terimakasih sudah merawat Itachi dan Sasuke…" ujar Itachi lemah sembari tersenyum. Kushina dan Minato hanya bisa menangis ria.

"Sasuke…aniki mau bilang…sebelum aniki pergi, tolong kasih surat ini ke Kaa-san dan Tou-san…Sayonara, Sasuke…"

"JELGERRRR!"

"Tittttt..tit…..tit…."

Bersamaan dengan Itachi yang menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya, hujan turun seolah langit turut menagisi kepergian Itachi. Sasuke yang teringat dengan permintaan terkahir Itachi, ia memberikan surat itu pada Mikoto dan Fugaku. Mikoto dan Fugaku membacanya…

_Untuk _Kaa-san _dan Tou-san__  
__  
Mungkin saat Kaa-san Tou-san baca surat Itachi, Itachi udah ada di alam lain. Kaa-san Tou-san, maafin Itachi yang gak bilang soal penyakit Itachi. Itachi hanya takut kalau Itachi ngomong ke Kaa-san Tou-san bakal bikin Kaa-san Tou-san sedih.__  
__Itachi mohon, Kaa-san dan Tou-san bersatu kembali ya. Kaa-san Tou-san jangan berantem lagi. Kasihan Sasuke. Sasuke masih butuhin. Kaa-san Tou-san, Itachi minta Kaa-san Tou-san jaga Sasuke ya. Buat Sasuke bahagia, Kaa-san Tou-san jangan buat Sasuke nangis lagi. Tolong kabulin permintaan Itachi yang terakhir Kaa-san Tou-san…__  
__Terima kasih pada Oba-san dan Oji-san udah mau ngurus Itachi dan Sasuke, dan makasih ya semuanya udah berkunjung disaat terakhir Itachi…_

_Sayonara, semua…__  
__  
Dari__  
__Itachi Uchiha_

_REVIEWWWWW…:3_


End file.
